Surprise
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: A vous de lire ! Fic sur le destin de Lisa Verliebt in Berlin David et Lisa


_**Surprise…**_

Titre : « Surprise »

Auteur : Stephjag ou : comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs : Hans-Henning Borgelt, Joris Hermans

Genre : Romance David et Lisa simple petite histoire.

Classification : T (comme toujours pour avoir une planche de salut.)

Spoilers : aucun

Résumé : A vous de lire !

**Note de l'auteur : **Cette fic est pour toi, Ginie…

Grands mercis à ma fleur et ma puce pour la béta lecture !

Feedback : S'il vous plaît seulement si vous voulez exprimer votre plaisir. Si mon travail ne vous plaît pas pour quelques raisons, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, mais pas besoin de le partager avec moi.

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés maintenant depuis le plus beau jour de la vie de Lisa Plenske – Seidel –, Lisa se pinçait parfois pour être certaine qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Mais non ce n'était pas un rêve qu'elle faisait depuis quatre mois maintenant. Elle était bel et bien mariée à David Seidel, l'homme qu'elle avait aimé au premier regard.

Ils avaient fait escale dans les plus beaux pays du monde et aujourd'hui ils étaient rentrés à Berlin, ils travaillaient toujours chez Kerima mais rien n'était plus pareil à présent : David et elle étaient tous les deux à la tête de l'entreprise, tout le monde appréciait Lisa et pas seulement parce qu'elle était la femme de celui que l'on croyait indomptable auprès de femmes.

Personne n'aurait imaginé que le jour où Lisa Plenske avait franchi les portes de Kerima, elle arriverait à changer tout le monde – changer mais aussi gagner le respect de tout le monde même celui de cette peste de Sabrina Hoffmann. Le vilain petit canard avait fini par se transformer en cygne.

Pourtant aujourd'hui c'était le cas, et tout se déroulait à merveille David était un merveilleux mari et Lisa remerciait le ciel chaque jour de l'avoir trouvé, et elle n'oublierait jamais leur première nuit. Elle était adulte, oui, et savait ce qu'elle voulait, bien sûr qu'elle voulait le faire avec lui, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait…

Cependant elle avait tout de même quelques appréhensions : David avait 'l'habitude' des femmes et des femmes canons et expérimentées, mais elle ne se sentait ni canon, ni même expérimentée malgré qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'avait épousée.

Toutes ses craintes s'étaient envolées au moment même où il avait posé un tendre baiser sur chacune des ses épaules… cette nuit n'avait été qu'amour, respect et écoute de l'autre.

A chaque fois, ils s'aimaient un peu plus, à chaque fois c'était comme si c'était la première fois.

Pourtant depuis quelques semaines Lisa se sentait plutôt barbouillée le matin et même parfois toute la journée. De plus, elle avait du retard mais comme cela lui arrivait de temps en temps elle n'était pas allée chercher plus loin.

Lisa décida tout de même de prendre un rendez-vous auprès de son médecin car cela la gênait dans son travail et en plus, David commençait vraiment à se faire du souci pour elle et lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller chez le docteur au lieu de se dire que cela finirait bien par passer.

Elle se rendit donc à son rendez-vous mais sans son mari qui avait bien trop à faire chez Kerima Moda, après avoir cependant insisté sur le fait qu'il serait pourtant mieux qu'il l'accompagne, car au cas où il y avait quelque chose, il voulait être là.

Mais, Lisa, si jamais c'est grave ?

Mais non, David, ce n'est rien de grave, tu verras. Lui répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Appelle-moi dès que tu sais quelque chose, d'accord ?

Promis. Lui répondit-elle en quittant les bureaux.

David la regarda s'en aller non sans une légère appréhension. Après son départ, David avait eu tout le mal du monde à se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire, il n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer des tas de choses : des plus anodines au plus graves et cela le rendait dingue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Lisa est sortie du cabinet de son médecin totalement radieuse. David allait en faire une tête lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle, mais tout en pensant cela son visage s'assombrit.

Oui mais s'il n'en veut pas ? Et s'il n'est pas prêt ?

Lisa arrête de te faire des films… la seule façon de le savoir était de le lui dire…

Elle prit son téléphone mobile, et chercha le numéro de David dans le répertoire, ce qu'elle ne ferait normalement jamais si elle avait été dans son état habituel, il lui aurait suffit d'appuyer sur la touche '1' pour que le numéro de son mari se compose automatiquement mais elle été tellement excitée qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire les choses correctement.

David ?

Ah, Lisa, enfin ! je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Oh que c'est mignon… sourit-elle.

Tu vas bien au moins ?

En fait… c'est pour cela que je t'appelle. Pourrais-tu me retrouver au Wolfhard dans 30 minutes ?

Mais…

David est-ce que tu peux te libérer ou non ?

Oui, bien sûr !

Très bien à tout à l'heure dans ce cas. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi, murmura David, un soupçon d'inquiétude transparaissait dans le ton de sa voix.

Sur le trajet qui le menait jusqu'au restaurant, David n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde de se poser des questions : pourquoi lui avait-elle donc demander de la rejoindre au Wolfhard ?

Elle le rendait dingue quand elle agissait comme ça – mais c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait : sa capacité à le rendre fou.

Ça y est, il était arrivé devant l'entrée du restaurant. David prit une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, l'homme à l'accueil lui fit un bonjour poli que Monsieur David Seidel rendit avec un sourire.

Ma femme est-elle déjà arrivée ?

Non, Monsieur.

Très bien. Ma table habituelle est-elle libre ?

Bien entendu, Monsieur Seidel.

Il s'avança vers sa table et prit place, commanda une bouteille de vin et attendit Lisa qui arriva peu après tout sourire et avec cette lumière dans les yeux qui s'allumait chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

David se leva lorsqu'il la vit approcher et n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit parce qu'elle l'embrassa passionnément. Ils ne se lâchèrent que par manque d'air.

Wouaw ! En quel honneur ai-je mérité une telle friandise ? lui demanda-t-il un peu essoufflé.

Pour avoir fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse de la terre. Lui répondit-elle simplement.

David lui sourit. Lui aussi était heureux depuis qu'il avait épousé Lisa. Elle était celle qu'il avait cherché pendant si longtemps, il se sentait enfin complet, il n'avait plus besoin de chercher la pièce manquante. La pièce qui remplaçait le vide qu'il ne cessait de ressentir avec Mariella. Il ne voulait plus personne sauf Lisa.

Il lui arrivait encore de s'étonner à cette pensée car même lui n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une femme puisse lui faire un tel effet…

Ils prirent place à la table l'un en face de l'autre. David se demandant toujours ce que sa femme avait à lui dire au sujet de sa visite chez le médecin.

Alors qu'a dit le médecin ??

Doucement, David, on a le temps, mais bon si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai rien de grave, je risque juste d'être un peu malade les prochains mois.

David Seidel la fixa tout d'abord sans comprendre, puis une lueur apparut dans ses yeux et un sourire suivit.

Non… tu es… ???

Ses yeux devinrent brillants et humides. Lisa secoua la tête et plongea sa main droite dans son sac alors que les doigts de sa main gauche s'enlacèrent avec ceux de David. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lisa agitait une tétine sous le nez de David avec inscrit dessus : **_« Papa est le meilleur »_**

Joyeux Noël, mon amour…

David lâcha la main de Lisa pour se lever et s'avancer vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avant. Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres s'unirent une nouvelle fois pour un baiser passionné.

--- FIN --

5


End file.
